Crashed The Wedding
by Emstarz
Summary: Based on Busted's Crashed the Wedding- James/OC   WIll James let the girl he's loved since he was 15 marry a guy that is just a giant waste of tim or will he speak out before it's too late?  Rated T for language. Story is better than Summary. :


**I thought I'd write a one shot about a wedding 'coz I was bored and I've always wanted to write one! :P Hope you like it! :) Yes it is based off the Busted song Crashed the Wedding! It's an awesome song! :D Enjoy! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and I don't own Crashed the Wedding by Busted. **

**CRASHED THE WEDDING**

**JAMES POV **

I was on edge all day yesterday, I barely got any sleep. The guys were worried about me, I normally would have been fast asleep by midnight because I needed my beauty sleep but if they were in my seat at the moment they wouldn't be getting any sleep either. I looked at the clock and at the calender that hung in the apartment I shared with Kendall, Logan and Carlos. It clearly read, _**Leah- Wedding 10:30- Kendall, Carlos, Logan**_. My name hadn't been attached to that notice since I hadn't recieved an invite in the mail, you'd think my best friend who I've known since I was three would invite me to their wedding but no. Being honest the wedding took everyone by suprise since they all thought Leah and I would get married, well her dad didn't want us together because in his eyes I had never gotten a real job. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight and I could hear the guys getting ready in their rooms and I heard the occaisonal call asking if one of them had another's tie or shoe. I sighed happy that I hadn't been invited, I didn't want to watch my best friend and love of my life walk down the isle and pretend to be happy with another guy! Yes, I loved Leah! I had since I was fifteen, well that's when I admitted I loved her but now she's getting ready to marry some dude who didn't even love her! I knew Leah had wanted to invite me but her douche fiance didn't want a threat like me there.

"James, if you want we won't go today." Logan said caringly as he stood in the doorway of the Living room where I was sat,

"No. Go, it'll be unfair on Leah if none of her real friends turn up, as much as I don't want her to get married today I would hate to know her wedding was crap!" I sighed annoyed at myself for never telling Leah how I felt.

"Kendall, Carlos and I are all really worried about you James! You shouldn't be keeping your feelings bundlded up like this!" Logan replied,

"Well I can't really do much about them after today can I!" Logan just gave me a knowing look after I had said this, "Logan?" I asked worried,

"Kendall and I thought of a plan!" Logan shouted pulling me up from my seat and pushing me into my bedroom, "Get dressed quickly! I'll tell you all about the plan when you get out! Seriously, none of us know where Gordon street so you need to hurry up!" Logan yelled as I started to get dressed. Gordon street was where Leah's wedding was being held.

I was ready and Logan and Kendall had told me thier plan and to put it simply it was an amazing plan! We were all rushing trying to find Gordons Street and I was worrying over what I was going to say, I had so much to tell her but I was annoyed at myself for leaving this until her wedding day. We finally arrived at the church and the guys snuck me round into the church but out of the way but we were caught by Leah's dad but I was lucky enough to be out of his sight.

"Boys! So happy you could make it!" The old man said cheerfully, he had always liked the others but never me.

"Yeah, it's upsetting James didn't get an invite though!" Carlos replied snarkily,

"You're right Carlos it is, did his invite get lost in the mail?" Kendall added in sarcastically.

"Hm, well it was Leah and Jeff's decsion on who to invite not mine." The man said back in a gruff tone.

"I think Leah and James would have been a better couple than Leah and Jeff!" Carlos said randomly which caused Leah's father to burst out in loud coughs as if he were choking on the thought of Leah and I being together.

"If you want an honest answer James and Leah would be a horrible couple, he wouldn't have been able to look after Leah!" The man shouted to Carlos,

"You're only saying that because James didn't get a job you respect!" Logan added,

"A 'Celebrity' is not a job it's a lifestyle!" Leah's dad said this before walking away mumbling about stupid boys. The guys stayed with me a little longer before taking their seats in the church.

I knew I had a little while to wait so I snuck out of my hiding spot and went to look around making sure I was not seen by anyone that would know me. I soon found a room where a very interesting convosation was taking place,

"Honeycomb! What a stupid last name!" I heard an unfamliar voice laugh,

"Yeah but unfortunaly I have to take that stuid last name!" This voice I recognised, it was the voice that had made me laugh on so many occasions and the voice that had talked me out of daft situations. Leah. She didn't want to take that Bastards last name, interresting.

"Oh my God you're going to be Leah Honeycomb!" The voice that I didn't know laughed, I chuckled to myself a little as well but another thing caught my eye, a little boy probably only elven walked past flicking open a little box then closing it again, I saw a small glimpse of what was in it and it was the ring and it was seriously LAME! I laughed to myself again but I was also annoyed that this idiot of a man was treating Leah like this! I heard the door being moved so I quickly ran in case Leah came out.

I had found myself near and exit and I was standing looking at the sign, this could be my escape. I could run away and just ignore everything from now on, I could just hide from Leah for the rest of my life, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to do but something in my heart and brain stopped me from moving any part of my body towards that exit. I knew deep down that this whatever may happen after I've done this would be a good thing. I heard someon walk down the corrider and I felt someon tap my shoulder,

"Excuse me Sir, the ceremony is about to start." I nodded and walked towards the church and slipped into a seat near the back where no one could spot me. Music began to play and everyone stood up as the doors to the church opened revealing a beautifully dressed Leah, she looked like an angel all dressed in white, I was left breathless just looking at her, she walked past me and up the isle but as she did I could of sworn she turned her head ever so slightly to look at me but it was probably my imagination talking. I sat during the ceremony looking at the groom with hatred if only he knew how lucky he was to have a smart, pretty and funny girl standing next to him about to marry him. I heard the priest say the words that signified my cue,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!" I stood up and all eyes turned to me, I heard a few gasps come from those who knew me and I sent a timid smile to the guys who sitting with faces that showed that they were pleased I was going through with this. I looked and saw Leah's hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Leah!" I finally spoke not really sure of what I was saying, my brain had gone into overdrive and was just letting my mouth open and close saying anything that I had ever wanted to, "You can't marry this bloody Bastard douche turd thing! You just can't, you desrve someone whose going to comfort you when you cry and trust me that thing isn't going to do that!" I said pointing straigh at Jeff who was now staring at me with an angry expression he turned to the priest trying to get him to move the ceremony on but the priest wouldn't, "You deserve someone who thinks you're the most beautiful thing around even when you're in sweats with no makeup on! You deserve someone who do anything for you even if it meant ruining their reputation! You deserve someone who just cares about you feeling ahppy and loved! You deserve someon who would wait for years on end if you told them to!" I looked up tears welling in my eyes over the worry of what she was going to say after this, was she going to hate me was she just to ignore me? I really didn't know but I had to finish what I'd started.

"Tell me. Where am I going to find this someone?" Leah asked her voice quiet but loud enough for me to hear, I could the pain in her voice, I could hear the tears that she was holding back.

"Me. I would do any of those thigns for you! I would be anything for you, go anywhere for you, Leah!"

"Why would you do that though?" she asked moving away from Jeff who started shouting something to her but I wasn't really paying attention to him and his overly large and annoy mouth. I let out a small laugh that probably sounded louder than I thought,

"Isn't it obvious Leah? I'm in love with you! I've loved sine we were fifeteen! You've always been the girl for me and you always will be and theres no denying that! Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself hitting your new boyfriends? I sat back and watched you be happy with someone else because I love you! I love seeing you smile and I would do anything to see that smile even if meant you being with someone else! But I couldn't let you get married to someone who doesn't even love you! I couldn't let you get married without knowing how I felt about you!" I yelled grabbing her arms shaking her a little hoping it would make her realise but when I got no reaction I let go and turned to walk away, "Well I guess now you how I feel and you can go and marry your fucking Prince Charming!" I whispered harshly but I knew she heard, as I was walking I felt someone grab my arm, I turned trying to hold abck my tears that were threaterning to spill out,

"James, why are you such a idiot?" Leah asked tears welling in her eyes,

"Look I'm sorry I crashed your wedding bu-" I was cut off by Leah putting her mouth over mine gently kissing me, I heard everyone gasp in suprise at her actions but I quickly shut them out and just focused on Leah, she pulled away and continued,

"Why did you never tell me how you felt? I always thought you just saw me as your best friend! Do you know how many times I wished it was me on those dates with you? So many times James, so many! I fucking love you James Diamond and don't you dare walk away after telling me all that because if you do.. Well I don't know what I'd but" I cut her off by pulling her into a long kiss, I let out all the emotion I had kept hidden for so long. "Take me away from here, I don't want to be here." Leah whispered into my ear softly, I smiled happily and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the church, I looked back and saw a few people whispering to one another and I saw the guys standing up clapping ahppily but then Jeff walked down from the altar and towards us but the guys stopped him coming any further. I let og of Leah's hand and told her to wait, I then walked back towards Jeff with a large smirk on my face,

"I'm glad I crashed this wedding! 'coz Leah did not want to take your second name and offence intended but the ring you got for her was LAME! And I bet you that Leah is glad I crashed the wedding as well!" And with that said I ran out to Leah and grabbed her hand and ran with her not even knowing where we were going but I knew that as long as I was with her it would be amazing!

**The end! I hope you guys liked it! Review if you did coz it would seriously rock and all that! If you've read any of my other stories then thanks for reading them and keep on reading them and if you haven't please go check my other stories out! :D **

**ALso go on to my profile and check out summaries for future stories then Message me with the one you want me to do most! **

**Thanks! **

**Review and Cyber Cookies will be given! :P**


End file.
